Accumulation of organic contaminants and allergens (e.g., spores, bacteria, mold) in indoor air poses a threat to people with wide ranging health sensitivities from allergies to immune system disorders. Currently, the majority of technologies rely on particulate filtration that may or may not be coupled with an absorptive matrix. Such technologies suffer from drawbacks including absorbent saturation, off gassing, secondary waste generation, catalyst replacement and/or regeneration. On the other hand, contaminant destruction methods, such as thermal catalytic oxidation, require high temperatures and generate waste heat and toxic compounds, and the catalyst may become deactivated by certain secondary gas phase compounds. Lynntech proposes the development of an innovative air cleaner catalytic system for the oxidation of organic contaminants and allergens and the reduction of ozone to oxygen from indoor air. The benefits of this approach are its low cost, longevity, diverse flow rate capacity, size and performance. Phase I will involve the evaluation of the device in a custom designed flow loop under various catalyst loadings, humidity, and airborne contaminants for its effectiveness, reliability, cost of operation and ease of use. At the end of Phase I we will have established a sound rationale for the technical and commercial viability of the device and technology.